The First Date
by NaughtyMustache
Summary: To everyone's surprise, including Shino's, his lifetime friend, Kiba Inuzuka, asked him out to the movies, wait for it... in the romantical sense. KibaShino, fluff one-shot


Welcome to my first fanfic about Kiba and Shino, my second favorite pairing in Naruto. Modern!AU This is about their first date, probably gonna make a sequel depending on the reaction to this one, but yeah, let's get started.

**Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto (Shippuden)**

**Warnings: Insane fluffiness, I repeat insane fluffiness (okay it probably won't be THAT fluffy...)**

* * *

><p><strong>The First Date<strong>

An anxious Aburame tried on several outfits in front of the bedroom, having no idea which would be the best for his plans tonight. To everyone's surprise, including Shino's, his lifetime friend, Kiba Inuzuka, asked him out to the movies, wait for it, in the romantical sense. He couldn't just say no to the tattooed 17 year old. Throughout their friendship, he developed feelings for him, regardless of their differences. Opposites attract as the saying goes. But after seeing himself in almost everything in his closet and still not finding another right, he was rethinking his answer. In the end, he decided to stick with casual and put on a gray long sleeve with dark gray jeans. Now he paced his living room, wringing his hands in anxiety. The boy jumped when he heard the door ring. _'This is it,'_ he thought to himself, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. '_Just open the door and_ _go on the date._' He obliged the voice in his head, but at the sight of Kiba, he lost his breath that he worked so hard to control.

Leaning against the door frame, the Inuzuka wore a slim fitted white t-shirt, dark denim jeans that hugged his thighs just right, and a jean hoodie. A smirk graced his handsome face at the reaction he received. A deep blush grew on Shino's cheeks as he coughed and mumbled, "You look g-good, Kiba." Pumping up the charm, he grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips before complimenting the stunned bug. "Not as good as you do, Shino." Anyone could tell that his eyes were wide even with the tinted glasses on.

"Shall we," he suggested to calm down his friend. He nodded and they headed to Kiba's car that Shino guessed was borrowed from his older sister. Kiba, in a gentlemanly manner, opened the passenger door and then headed to the driver's side. Soon, they were headed to their destination. The atmosphere was tense, filled only by the sounds of driving and the songs spewing from the radio. The driver turned toward Shino, patting his shaking hand. "You shouldn't be so nervous, Shino. It's not like this is your first.. date." Shino visibly tensed, confirming his thoughts. "Is this your first date?" He heard a mumbled, "Maybe," for an answer and Kiba smiled softly at the nervous boy.

"I'm honored to be taking you out on your first date. Just try to relax for once, okay?"

They pulled up to the theater. Shino exited the car before Kiba had the chance to treat him like some swooning girl. Even if that's what he felt like right now. Why couldn't he just treat this like another other time he hung out with his dear friend? _'Because this is different_,' the voice answered, _'In every single way.' _Kiba paid for their tickets to the latest horror film that he recalls Kiba boasting about for a while. He held the door open for his date like his sister taught him, and led him to the snack bar.

"Do you want anything, Shino?"

"I'm fine."

He wasn't really fine. Drinking anything with these butterflies in his stomach would only make him vomit up all of his nervousness, and that's something he'd never be able to live down whenever he saw Kiba. But the unknowing boy shrugged and order a large bucket of popcorn anyway, just in case. They went inside and sat in the far back row, away from any accusing stares. Shino smiled at the extra precaution. This was his friend after all, he knew him better than anyone else, especially how he felt in such an unfamiliar setting like a date. The lights dimmed down, signaling the start of the movie. He tried to get into the film, he really did, but it was hard to focus when he felt an arm casually crawl over his shoulder. An eyebrow raised at the calm boy next to him before sighing. The old yawn move, seriously. _'Only Kiba'. _

He took a sharp intake of air when he heard Kiba whisper in his ear," Are you scared, yet?" Shivering, he leaned closer and said," I couldn't be scared of such a stupid plot line. Why the hell would any government allow murderers to go around killing people for 12 hours?"

Kiba rolled his eyes at Shino's typical trait of observation. "America, I guess."

Throughout the movie, the paler of the two relaxed more and more into Kiba's warm embrace and eventually rested his head on his chest. How did this feel so... right? One day, they're close pals hanging out in backyards, the next they're cuddling in the dark. Shino's attention landed on his date's illuminated face, studying the tattoos etched into his skin intensely. Said man met his gaze, cupping the fingers that wounded up tracing the patterns. Kiba leaned in slowly as if Shino was a deer that he didn't want to scare away, giving him a chance to pull back and laugh off the awkward encounter. But he couldn't even imagine doing that, not when Kiba was looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

So he met him half way. All of the tensions in his body fled at the gentle pressure on his lips. He closed his eyes at the pleasant buzz forming in his head and stomach. Their lips moved in sync, Kiba leading the way mostly by cupping his blushing cheek and tilting his head to deepen the lip lock. The kiss was rather simple in nature, but still left him a blushing mess. He withdraw at the sound of Shino moaning softly into the kiss, only to be pulled back down by the Aburame to continue the gentle make out session.

The rest of the movie was ignored.

* * *

><p>The drive back was nice and silent; Kiba kept a hand on the wheel while the other held Shino's. But the bug could only do the one thing he knew how when he was walked to his front door: Think.<p>

What happens now? After crossing the line, were they still friends or.. what exactly? Did Kiba even want to be in a relationship? Did Shino?

All of the questions swirling in his head were erased by a reassuring kiss and a whisper in his ear. "You're thinking again, aren't you?" He remained silent, worried that if he opened his mouth, his heart would jump out and run off. "Don't worry so much, okay? If you want to stay friends, then we can, but after tonight," he grabbed both of his hands in his,"I don't think I want to. Sleep on it." He kissed his cheek and headed back to his car, shouting that he'd text him tomorrow. After he drove off, Shino remained outside, lightly pressing his fingers on his flaming red cheek to trap the warm feeling, and smiled at the thought of his first date.

He didn't know where things would lead, but he was willing to explore it if Kiba was by his side...

* * *

><p>*Siiiighhhhh* I love fluffy fanfics. This kinda reminded me of my first date to the movies where I had my first kiss. I was soo shitty at it. But anyway, thanks for reading my 3rd fanfic of the day, I'm just pumping out these bad boys. Perks of having no life. Till the next fanfic, mustaches.<p> 


End file.
